digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
List of characters in the Digimon Story series
This page is a list of characters from the Digimon s Digimon World DS, Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and Digimon Story: Lost Evolution. ''Digimon World DS Protagonist The '''Protagonist' is a human whose name and gender can be chosen by the player. On June 15, the Protagonist enters the computer room, wondering about the rumors of "mysterious monsters from computers" that fight alongside humans, wanting to see them with his/her own eyes, and decides to look on the Internet. The Protagonist finds about "Digital Monsters" and sees an image of another world, showing an , a Gaomon, and a Lalamon. The kid then receives an e-mail asking if he/she wants to open the door to the , and accepts, being dragged to inside the computer. BlackAgumon BlackAgumon is a surly Digimon who appears in Training Peak, challenging the . After being defeated, he digivolves to DarkTyrannomon and demands another rematch but is again defeated. Despite wanting to grow ever stronger, DarkTyrannomon is killed when the Protagonist is confronted by in the Chrome Mine. BlackAgumon is reborn as Pagumon, whose care is the the Protagonist's quest as a Silver Tamer. After growing closer to the Protagonist, Pagumon reveals that he used to be an who was abandoned by a previous Tamer against and reborn as BlackAgumon. Through their shared travels, he eventually decides to trust in the Protagonist, and when the Protagonist finds a Core Piece, he is able to assume his Antylamon form once more. Antylamon aids the Protagonist in defeating Kimeramon once and for all, and he then joins the Protagonist permanently, which is represented as 100% Antylamon scan data. The Protagonist's success in raising Antylamon pleases , who allows the Protagonist to advance to the Gold Tamer rank. In Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Red and Blue, Antylamon is part of Kogure's Team in the Bronze Tamer Match alongside and . Haruhiko Kogure Haruhiko Kogure, simply known as Mr. Gure, is a researcher in the Digital World. He gathers the Protagonist's bio-energy data after the Protagonist touches the monitor at the beginning of the game, and he finds the potential to be a Tamer. Mr. Gure believes that Digimon and humans can exist happily in this world, but he needs the Protagonist's help and introduces the player to the leader of the Tamer Union, after obtaining agreement. He then leaves as the Protagonist gets registered to be an official Tamer. In Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, a younger version of Kogure is fought as the final match of the Legend Tamer Quest. His Digimon is . In Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Red and Blue, Kogure is fought in the Bronze Tamer Match and leads Team . His Digimon are , , and . Kazuya Kazuya is the first Tamer that the meets on they way to the Tamer Union. He tells the Protagonist about the Digi-Farm system and shows his own, which has a Tsunomon, Gabumon, and Goburimon. His preference is Animal Digimon. Unknown-D Unknown-D is a Digimon who seeks to revive the in order to prove that human Tamers make a Digimon weak. He is eventually revealed to be Alphamon. At the end helps him stop but both fail. ClavisAngemon ClavisAngemon is the leader of Tamer Union, and observes Platinum Tamers. He tries to help stop but fails. Kain BT Boss is Kain in disguise. He helps Alphamon by infecting Digimon with viruses and making you fight with your own observers. He also leads Bad Tamers. Chronomon Chronomon is the Ultra Digimon who is Unknown-D's ultimate goal. Unknown-D desires to use his power to remove all humans from the Digital World by manipulating the Tamer Kain. As an egg in the Core Field, he is protected by a Healing Plant armed with four elemental pods. By the time the takes down the Healing Plant, it is too late—because Chronomon was awakened with Kain's dark heart, he becomes the evil Chronomon DM, intent on destroying the world. The Protagonist refuses to give up and subdues Chronomon, turning him into his Holy Mode by showing a pure heart. For this victory, the Protagonist is appointed the Tamer King. The Protagonist can come back and face Chronomon once more in his Holy Mode, winning his partnership upon defeating him, which is represented as 100% scan data for Chronomon Holy Mode. In Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, Chronomon Holy Mode is partner to a younger version of Kogure and is fought as the final match of the Legend Tamer Quest. Additionally, when the ChronoCore is defeated, it laments that Chronomon isn't there. In Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Red and Blue, Chronomon Holy Mode is a member of Kogure's Team in the Bronze Tamer Match, alongside and . Crossovers ;Digimon Data Squad ''Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Light Fang The is a Tamer Organization based in Sunshine CITY; they accept quests from Holy, Dragon, Aquan, and Bird Digimon. Koh and Partners Chief Glare is the leader of Light Fang, and is partnered with . In ''Dawn, he begins acting strangely after a certain point, and is encountered at the Access Glacier during a quest. In Dusk, he is under the control of the ChronoCore. In Digimon Story: Lost Evolution, Chief Glare is fought in the Legend Tamer Battle. His Digimon are a Gallantmon Crimson Mode, Ophanimon, and . Winning against him provides provides 105000 EXP and 45000 bits. Ophanimon Ophanimon is a Mega-level Ophan Digimon and Chief Glare's partner. One of the few Digimon not degenerated by , she helps Chief Glare manage the Light Fang organization. In Dawn, she is fought at Access Glacier as a temporary puppet of ; in Dusk, she is instead found merged with the ChronoCore in the form of Ophanimon C during the infiltration of Sunshine CITY. It is revealed in an optional quest that she was once a member of Gaia Origin. Ophanimon is a member of Koh's Team Sunburst in Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Red and Blue, and is fought in the first round. Litton Litton is a Gold Tamer who takes over for Chief Glare after he goes missing. She is partnered with an Anubismon. It is implied that she has a crush on Glare, as when Koh says that he can't take Sayo in, Glare suggests that she stays at his home, and Litton gets angry. Gideon Gideon is a Silver Tamer. Gaoh Gaoh is a Bronze Tamer. Lyla Lyla is a Bronze Tamer. Pulsa Pulsa is a Normal Tamer. In Dusk, he is partnered with Tapirmon, Digitamamon, and KaratsukiNumemon. Komachi Komachi is a Normal Tamer. Kenpa Kenpa is a Normal Tamer. In Dusk, she is partnered with a Silphymon. Tonpei Tonpei is a Normal Tamer partnered with a Monodramon (who digivolves to Megadramon in Dusk). Cheetah Cheetah is a Normal Tamer. In Dusk, he is partnered with a JumboGamemon. Night Claw , mistranslated in the English version as Night Crow, is a Tamer Organization based in Darkmoon CITY; they accept quests from Dark, Beast, Machine, and Insect/Plant Digimon. Sayo and Partners Chief Julia ChaosGallantmon Raigo Raigo is a Gold Tamer and takes over, briefly, after Chief Julia goes missing. He is partnered to a Zanbamon. Spike Spike is a Silver Tamer. Sukikiyo Sukikiyo is a Bronze Tamer. Kakumi Kakumi is a Bronze Tamer. Newton Newton is a Normal Tamer and is partnered to a Kokuwamon. He is in the same team as Sayo and Dorothy. Dorothy Dorothy is a Normal Tamer. She is in the same team as Sayo and Newton. Barone Barone is a Normal Tamer. In Dawn, she is partnered with a Volcamon. Ponch Ponch is a Normal Tamer. In Dawn, He is partnered with Gabumon (which later digivolves to MetalGarurumon) and MameTyramon. Gutts Gutts is a Normal Tamer. In Dawn, he is partnered with a Golemon, Volcamon and a Mushroomon (which later digivolves to Cherrymon). Kowloon Co. Co.'|クーロン商会|Kūron-shōkai}} are a group of mercenaries who work for money; they are Digimon who work in the underworld and will make anything for a certain price. They were originally hired by to put together the parts of the virus that are attacking CITY, and whenever the protagonist encounters them, they attack. Once defeated, they usually give up a piece of the virus, which can be analyzed in order to restore parts of CITY. Their leader, GranDracmon, resides on Proxy Island, and the main character is eventually sent there to purchase his help in restoring Union Bridge while putting a lock program on it to prevent the other Tamer team from invading while the main character crosses and ends the fighting. GranDracmon, known as the "Merchant of Death", is its leader and Gaiomon is its second-in-command. Other members are WaruSeadramon and Spinomon, who only appear in Dawn, and SkullBaluchimon and Mercurimon, who only appear in Dusk. The protagonist obtain the unique "Kowloon Blade" during the "Merchant of Death" mission by paying GranDracmon the cover charge instead of asking for the protagonist's Tamer team to foot the bill. If the protagonist cannot pay for the sword, GranDracmon will force them to defeat him in battle instead. In Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Red and Blue, Gaiomon, GranDracmon, and WaruSeadramon serve under Sayo in Team Moonlight during the Gold Tamer Match. File:GranDracmon vg.gif|GranDracmon File:Gaiomon vg.gif|Gaiomon File:WaruSeadramon vg.gif|WaruSeadramon File:Spinomon vg.gif|Spinomon File:SkullBaluchimon vg.gif|SkullBaluchimon File:Merukimon vg.gif|Mercurimon Gaia Origin The Gaia Origin is a group of powerful, Mega-level Digimon who watch over the Digital World. They existed way before the Union was founded. At Susanoomon's request, it stays out of the Chrono Incident, and after observing the protagonist's skill during it, they challenge Sayo or Koh to a duel for the right to be recognized by their organization. This challenge constitutes the "Gaia Origin Challenge" quest. In Dawn, Gallantmon Crimson Mode extracts some of his data to give to the Protagonist, effectively joining him, and Beelzemon Blast Mode does the same in Dusk. The organization is currently composed of a Duftmon, Sleipmon, Apocalymon, Susanoomon, ZeedMillenniummon, Alphamon, Omnimon, Beelzemon Blast Mode, and Gallantmon Crimson Mode. and were once members as well. Furthermore, after defeating the Gaia Origin, a Clockmon who claims to watch over the Digital World arrives to take the protagonist back home. File:Duftmon vg.gif|Duftmon File:Sleipmon vg.gif|Sleipmon File:Apocalymon vg.gif|Apocalymon File:Susanoomon vg.gif|Susanoomon File:ZeedMillenniummon vg.gif|ZeedMillenniummon File:Alphamon vg.gif|Alphamon File:Omnimon vg.gif|Omnimon File:Beelzemon Blast Mode vg.gif|Beelzemon Blast Mode File:Gallantmon Crimson Mode vg.gif|Gallantmon Crimson Mode Crossovers ;Digimon Next ;Digimon Data Squad ;Digimon World DS ''Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Main characters Shuu and Kizuna and , age 11, are the main protagonists; Shu is the male and Kizuna is the female. They are partnered with an 'Agumon. Shuu is a young boy with lightly tanned skin, brown eyes, and spiky blueish black hair. He wears yellow goggles over his head, a black shirt with a yellow stylized " " in the chest, and an orange jacket with a yellow border in the collar He also wears yellow gloves, blue and white jeans shorts, yellow socks, and light blue, red, black, and white sneakers. He usually carries wine-colored bag with a metallic buckle in the strap. Kizuna is a young girl with fair skin, red eyes, waist-length dark pink hair, and a developed bust. She wears pink eyepieces over head, a pink turtlenecked sleeveless dark pink top with three yellow in collarbone, a dark blue stylized " " in the chest, yellow gloves, a short denim skirt, a purple belt, pink and purple striped leggings, yellow socks, and pink and purple sneakers with dark blue soles. She also carries a dark green pouch with a metallic circular buckle. If Shuu is chosen as the player character, Kizuna will be fought in the Final Match of the World Championship. Her Digimon are Varodurumon, AncientMegatheriummon, and Rosemon Burst Mode. Hiroyuki , age 11, is a classmate of /Kizuna, Yui's older brother, and Asuka's cousin. He is in the fifth grade and is a good soccer player. He has a high amount of curiosity which can lead to trouble at any time. Hiroyuki is a young boy with light skin, green eyes, and spiky blond hair. He wears green and light green bandana, a a green T-shirt with a light collar and two horizontal light green lines in the front, light green shorts, yellow socks, and green, light, and yellow sneakers with orange lines on them. He usually carries a red bag. Asuka , age 11, is a classmate of /Kizuna, and Hiroyuki's cousin. Asuka is a young girl with lightly tanned skin, blue eyes, sandy blonde hair with a pink hairclip in right. She wears a pink shirt, a yellow hooded vest with two pockets in the front, blue jeans shorts with a white ruff in the bottom, orange socks, and yellow, orange, blue shoes with a light blue circle in each side of the ankle. She usually carries a blue backpack. Yui , age 8, is Hiroyuki's younger sister. Yui is a young girl with fair skin, red eyes, and brown waist-length hair. She wears a pink ribbon in the hair, a blue dress, a white buttoned shirt, a pink bow tie, a pink skirt, white socks, and pink shoes. Takuto , age 7, is a first grader and a close friend of Yui. Takuto is a young boy with light skin, gray eyes, and spiky grayish black hair. He wears a black T-shirt, an open white vest, green gloves, black shorts with a horizontal white line on each side, green socks, and black and white sneakers. He usually carries a turquoise bag. Bandits * }} (Age 22). His Monster Mode is Ex-Eraser α. Uno is a muscular man with lightly tanned skin, black eyes, and red eyebrows. He wears metallic helmet, a black jacket with a ruff in the top and a red gem in the chest and white borders in bottom. He also wears white gloves, a white belt, black pants, and white boots. * }} (Age 28). His Monster Mode is Ex-Eraser β. Dos is a slim man with a blond mohawk. He wears a black jacket with a white ruff in the top, a red gem in the chest, and a red logo in the left sleeve. He also wears white gloves, a white belt, black pants, and white boots. * }} (Age 7). Her Monster Mode is Ex-Eraser γ. Tres is a young girl with purple eyes and waist-length purple hair. She wears a metallic choker with a red gem in the front, a black jacket, a black and white dress with white wings, white gloves, black and white striped stockings, and white boots. :In Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Red and Blue, Team is fought in the Platinum Tamer Match. Their Digimon are: :*'Round 1': Vikemon, Blastmon, and BanchoLeomon. :*'Round 2': Gryphonmon, Tactimon, and Leopardmon. :*'Round 3': Numemon, Lilithmon, and Daemon. :*'Round 4': Ex-Eraser Ω. File:Uno.jpg|Uno File:Dos.jpg|Dos File:Tres.jpg|Tres Other characters Kernel is a Tamer fought in the Legendary Tamer Battle. His Digimon are Apocalymon, Minomon, and Examon. Winning against him provides 180000 EXP and 60000 bits. ;Partners *'Apocalymon' *'Minomon' *'Examon' File:Apocalymon vg.gif|Apocalymon File:Minomon vg.gif|Minomon File:Examon vg.gif|Examon ''Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Red and Blue'' Notes and References Category:Characters in Digimon World DS Category:Characters in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Category:Characters in Digimon Story: Lost Evolution